


Broken Pack

by Lizardbeth



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



Bear didn't understand what had happened to his pack. He was fairly used to them coming and going, leaving him with Hurt Foot most of all, but it was distressing when Female-Smells-of-Violence and Male-Smells-of-Blood didn't come back. Bear would try to find them, except Hurt Foot wanted him to be quiet, and while he was also unhappy was calm. Bear had no instructions to search for the rest, so he didn't, but still when the rest of the pack was away, he felt uncertain with just the two of them. 

It was exciting when Male-Smells-of-Blood arrived in the park to meet Hurt Foot. They both smelled of fear, and Bear kept sniffing for enemies that surely were near. They spoke together, words Bear didn't understand, but he understood that his pack was being hunted. They had been the hunters, but they were the prey now. Some other, bigger pack was out there, hunting his family.

Inhaling the scents nearby, Bear ignored the squirrels and the birds, the strange foul tangs of roaring beasts, the horses, his pack members, and separated out the Two Legs nearby. He hoped for Female-Smells-of-Violence but did not sniff her - but there was one that was familiar. 

Enemy. 

Bear turned his ears to listen and softly growled to get his pack to listen. Male-Smells-of-Blood fell quiet and his hand, which had been scratching Bear's neck stilled. "What is it, Bear?" he asked in a low murmur. 

Bear growled again, and sniffed again. Yes, there. Coming nearer. 

There were hunters after his pack, and they had fewer senses than a blind puppy. Bear would have to do this himself. 

He stood and tugged lightly on the leash. 

"I believe Bear wishes us to vacate the area." 

"Go," Male-Smells-of-Blood said. "I'll hang back and check it out." 

"Be careful," Hurt Foot urged him. "Until next time, Detective." 

"See you later, Bear." Male-Smells-of-Blood gave a quick parting scratch to Bear's ears and the top of his head before headed up the low hill behind the bench swiftly. 

Bear tugged on the leash again to urge Hurt Foot to move and they started down the path. Nose and ears attuned to the faint but familiar scent - one Bear knew from before who had tried to hurt his pack - Bear led Hurt Foot away.


End file.
